


The Dark World - Epilogue

by Velvedere



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Deleted Scenes, Gen, King Loki, my headcanon until proven otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvedere/pseuds/Velvedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Odin make a deal to decide Asgard's future (i.e. my opinion of what went down towards the end of The Dark World).</p><p>(And I'm sticking with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark World - Epilogue

“Loki,” Odin breathed.

The scout watched as the king of Asgard lowered his eyes. There was no need for his reply.

Odin already knew.

He turned away, the old king, and reached his hand to brace against what remained of his crippled throne. He leaned heavily upon it for support, his shoulders tightening as though under a great, sudden pain.

“Loki,” he breathed again.

“His wounds were caused by a dark elf blade,” the scout went on, his tone formal and without inflection. “It did not appear to be Thor’s doing.”

“Nor would it ever be,” said Odin without turning.

The scout bowed his head in deference.

“We brought the body back with us, sire. Would you like to see it?”

When Odin said nothing, the scout lifted his gaze.

“Sire?”

Odin leaned still against the crumbled arm of his throne. His voice was tight, taken through gasps.

“Yes. I want to see it.” Then, through gritted teeth: “I need to see it.”

“It is not a fit sight for your majesty.”

“I must. I must know...”

“Are you certain?” the scout questioned. Had they not been alone, there would have been gasps at his impudence. “Is that what you truly wish?”

Odin turned. He leaned against the throne and settled his wizened eye on the scout.

If there was outrage to be had at the scout’s questioning, Odin did not betray it.

“Would you not rather remember him as you last saw him?” The scout tilted his head, the barest smile curling the edge of his lips. “Alive, and unharmed?”

“No,” said Odin, breathing easier now that whatever weight gripped him had passed. “I would see him as he is. I would know what sort of man he proved to be, in the end.”

“Oh, dear Allfather.” The scout laughed softly and spread his hands. “This is hardly the end.”

His image flickered and faded, revealing Loki in his place.

“But here he is.”

Odin did not look surprised. Rather, he shifted his stance, moved enough that he could take a seat upon his ruined throne. From there, he looked Loki over more appraisingly.

Loki noted in return how Asgard’s king leaned to one side. How he kept his arm tucked in close to him.

“Disappointed?” Loki prompted. “Or relieved? Which will it be, sire?”

“Neither,” said Odin. “I would be a fool to think you would die so easily.”

“A pity you gave your eye to Mimir for such knowledge,” Loki sneered, “yet he never granted you the foresight that you would adopt a son who so vexed you.”

Odin did not rise to the taunt. He maintained his level gaze.

“What is it you want, Loki?”

“What makes you think I want anything?”

“You would not reveal yourself for any other reason.”

“Perhaps I only came back to gloat.” Loki smiled and spread his hands, walking a small circle. “As you can see, I’ve slipped the bonds you placed on me. I led the way to defeat your enemies – again – which neither you nor Thor could have done on your own. Now I am free to do as I please, while you sit on a golden pile of rubble.”

“All of which I’m well aware,” said Odin. “Tell me of what I do not know.”

“Does the Allfather not see all?” Loki gestured to Hlidskjalf. “Surely from there you have the grandest view—”

“I know you want something.”

Loki dipped his head, still smiling.

“Very well.” He clicked his heels together, stood to full height in a mockery of official pronouncement. “I want Asgard, and you’re going to give it to me.”

There, Odin’s face finally lifted. His brow rose, humoring. And a touch condescending.

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“And what wisdom has been bestowed upon Loki Laufeyson that he should make such a claim?” Odin leaned forward, his turn to taunt. “Would he not prefer to stand behind? Slip a knife into my back?”

Loki’s smile dimmed, but the light in his eyes did not. It sharpened, briefly, to razor thinness, flickering with decided intent.

“I could,” he said, very quietly. “It would be simple. You are ill. There is no queen left who would begrudge me.” He turned, walked as he spoke, moving his hands with his words. “Everyone knows it, Allfather. Your subjects have seen it. Your guards whisper among each other. A slip here. A stumble there. Even Thor knows.”

He stopped. Turned to face him.

“How long before you are too weak to even lift your spear?”

“I already have an heir.”

“One you’ve groomed from birth for the role, and have been pushing since the Bifrost was destroyed. Do you think he’s ready yet?”

“Are you?” Odin met his look, unafraid. “Is that why you have not killed me?”

Loki did the same.

“A king does whatever is neccesary.” He spoke darkly. “But I would prefer not to kill you. I could kill you. Easily. But you would insist upon fighting me. Thor thinks I’m dead. Such a ruckus would be most inconvenient if I’m to keep it that way.”

“So it is not only my throne you plan to usurp,” Odin laughed, though it died quickly into a wheeze, “but my image as well.”

“Not usurp,” said Loki. “Save.”

“Save? Pray tell, from what?”

“From even greater enemies you have not yet been unfortunate enough to witness.” There, Loki became deathly serious. “I’ve learned things in my time among the stars, Allfather. Things you cannot imagine.”

Odin met his eyes. He felt his severity.

He knew his look.

“Show me,” he said.

**********

As the images faded...as the shrieks died and the phantom blue lights went out to plunge the monsters back into their depths...Odin sagged back onto his throne.

He took his hand from Loki’s arm and touched it to his brow, gasping for breath.

Loki felt it too, as he stepped back to a more even standing, allowing the tide of memories to ebb.

It would be a lie to say he did not shiver at least a little.

“That,” he breathed, when his voice would not shake, “is only a taste.”

“Lies,” Odin gasped, though his look was wild. He leaned onto his throne, gripped it, to reassure himself of its reality. “Images. Crafted. You...” He looked to Loki, once more accusing. “You have planned this. All of this.”

“A high compliment,” Loki laughed. He pressed a hand to his chest. “Especially coming from you. Perhaps some of it I did. Some of it I did not. So I make more plans, and more, and more, to fit an ever-changing universe.”

Odin composed himself. He still leaned away, bent heavily over one fist, worrying with his grip upon his spear. Loki watched him, bearing a patience worn quickly thin by the old man’s stubbornness.

He knew Loki. He knew his pride.

Why would Loki depict himself in servitude to another when another lie would have served just as well?

“He is coming,” Loki whispered, when Odin said nothing. “He wants the Gauntlet. The Gems. You are not strong enough to stand against him and Thor is not fit to take your place. We both know this.”

“Thor,” Odin murmured.

“Give me the throne. Give me Asgard.” Loki took a step closer. “I give you my word, this realm will not fall.”

“The word of a liar.”

Odin looked to him at last. There was defeat in his gaze, a trembling fear. The look of one who held the sum power of an entire galaxy in his hand, and only now could recognize the tendrils slipping away through his fingers.

Loki hated him for it.

“And what is that worth?”

“Much more than the word of an honest man,” Loki shrugged. “A liar is not inclined to give his word freely.”

Odin regarded him, and Loki met his eyes as he leaned on the throne’s crippled edge.

Perhaps, in that moment, they better knew each other.

“What will you do?” Odin rasped.

“Whatever I must,” answered Loki. “That is why Thor would fail. He will never compromise his principles. He will never believe that there is no way he can save everyone.” He shrugged once more. “I, on the other hand...”

“When he realizes...”

Loki shushed him with a soft sound. He reached out, gently touched a hand to Odin’s head. The Allfather flinched – not unexpectedly – but did not bat him away.

He lowered his eyes instead.

“Let that be my burden,” Loki continued to whisper. “Go. Be with your queen. Rest. When you return, you will find your treasured realm still stands, and your enemies vanquished.”

“And you will hold the throne, unwilling to release it.”

Loki grinned.

“More preferable than facing a cosmic army.”

“And you reap the satisfaction of accomplishing what neither Thor nor I could.”

“I would not do it if there was not something to be gained.” Loki smiled.

Revenge. On all parts.

Revenge upon Thanos, for making him a servant.

Revenge upon Odin, for making him this.

Revenge upon Thor, for doubting him.

Oh, he would take it. He would take it all with glorious relish, and when Thanos lay dead and Asgard still shone at his feet, there would be no one but him to thank.

And he would make them thank him.

He would make them love him.

For a moment, Odin seemed to relent. He leaned back wearily upon Hlidskjalf. Loki felt a tension in his shoulders ease. One he had not realized was there.

Then Odin seized his arm, and held on, as Loki felt the deep burn of magic.

“You will do no harm to this realm beyond what you must,” Odin said, voice echoing deep with the resonance of power. “The throne is yours. The realm, yours. But as you are bound to it, so to are you bound to Thor. It is he, not I, who will decide your fate.”

Loki strove to pull free. The painful cries wrenched from him as the magic branded itself deep upon his soul were all but lost beneath the sound of Odin’s command. He clenched his eyes shut. Even in such darkness he could see the golden threads of fate where they fell from Yggdrasil. Twisting. Twining.

His insides seared.

When Loki opened his eyes again, he was on his knees. Gungnir in hand.

The throne room lay empty, save for himself, and the sound of Odin’s bitter laughter as it faded into nothing.


End file.
